


Bunny & The Beast

by codegxg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: Bunny! Peter & Wolf! WadeLove, smex & babies all in a tiny corner of the woods.-Check me out on Twitter - I'll give updates on books/one-shots. [Is 18+ and NSFW]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Bunny & The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny! Peter & Wolf! Wade  
> Love, smex & babies all in a tiny corner of the woods.  
> -  
> Check me out on Twitter - I'll give updates on books/one-shots. [Is 18+ and NSFW]

Bunny!Peter & Wolf!Wade Smutty & Fluffy

"Too slow," the sing-song voice echoed through the trees, a smile obvious on the invisible face.  
Wade lay on the cool forest floor, dizzy, small pink birds flapping around his head.  
The damn bunny was out of his grasp yet again.  
He'd been chasing the scrumptious looking bunny for days but he hadn't yet got to taste the delectable looking creature. He was a wolf - he had to eat, so sue him.  
And the bunny was truely beautiful. With wide, brown eyes, a slim waist,lips that-  
"I thought you wanted to eat him," a voice sneered.  
"I'd gobble him up." His wolf growled, licking his chops.  
"Eat Tacos," another voice cheered.  
(He wasn't sure what a "Tacos" was but his stomach rumbled - reminding him of his hunger)  
Turning back towards his small, slightly crowded den, Wade began to hum, "It's A Wonderful Life." And  
thought about eating that sweet smelling bunny. And his beautiful red lips and the slight curve of his waist...  
-  
Meeting the bunny was a lot like everything in Wade's life - it happened because of an incredibly intelligent and absolutely not dumb idea.  
The last few months had been hard in terms of food - he'd had to eat berries near his den more often then not - so he'd gone to place a few traps close to a nearby rabbit onclave when the bunny had kicked him in the head knocking him out and giving him a good black eye.  
So it'd turned into a literal game of cat and mouse. And he'd been chasing the bunny across the forest for weeks now.  
The next time he sees the light brown bunny is a few days after Wade had gotten caught near a hornets nest.  
Now two sores sting on top of his head and he's pretty sure he's going to die soon.  
"Death is immanent," a robotic voice says.  
"Stupid," his Alpha says.  
"Tacos!" a familiar voice demands.  
"Dumby," a bratty voice says close to his ear.  
"Bunny Baby," Wade gasped,"I'm alive!"  
"It's Peter," the bunny groused, "And yes, sadly"  
That stung but Wade simply placed a hand dramatically over his heart, "You wound me!"  
The bunny - Peter, his Alpha purred - leaned forward and gently pressed his fingers against the bumps before disappearing into the underbrush.  
Wade was close to falling asleep when the rustle of a nearby bush startled him.  
The rabbit held a bunch of leaves in his soft white paws.  
"Dumby," Peter said again. But there was no sting in the words this time.  
He began to chew a wad of the leaves in his mouth before reaching towards the bumps, almost slipping into Wade's lap.  
Realizing where the bunny was reaching Wade tried feebly to stop him.  
"Wa-wait!"  
The relief was instant and dizzying and everything  
"Hm," Wade moaned, unconsiously  
grabbing the rabbit's hips.  
When Wade opened his eyes (At some point he'd closed them) and tried not to smile at the pretty picture before him.  
The bunny was blushing, pressed flushed against his chest with his arm almost wrapped around Wade's head, biting a plump red lip.  
Almost in a daze the wolf leaned forward, his small nose twitching as he neared Peter's scent gland.  
Maybe it was Wade's closeness, or the shifting wind, but the bunny quickly jumped away. Face still red Peter ran, yelling for Wade to keep the plants on his face. Wade sat by the tree, biting his lip, hard and aching for the disappeared rabbit.  
"Tacos" a voice says sadly.  
-  
The next time they meet the bunny has barreled into him, clawing at his chest in desperation.  
"Woah, honey bunny baby," he said, trying to push the sobbing rabbit away from his chest. Within a second Wade immediately moved the struggling boy behind him -  
scenting the wind for humans or worse, another sobbing rabbit.  
"What is it Petey, his eyes flashed over the forest, Talk to me babe!"  
"Protect Omega!" His Alpha roared.  
"Eat Tacos," another voice cheered.  
(Seriously! Enough about Tacos!)  
"Alpha!"  
The cry was universal and Wade felt his dick swell too fast to even listen to the clammering of voices.  
Peter was in Heat. The rabbit began to rut against him, the scent of his slick honey sweet in Wade's nose.  
"Please" the bunny said shaking and shivering against him. "Please"


End file.
